Kuzuryuu Setsuko
|jpname = |birthdate = |birthplace = Kyoto, Japan |bloodtype = B |zodiac = |genre = J-Pop, EDM |occupation = Idol, Assistant Choreographer |active = 2016-Present |label = 2xWings |generation = 1st |acts = STARGAZER, Akushi |mcolor = |image = |timeingroup = |nickname = Setsugogo (せつごご) |units = Akushi |voice = Tojo Haruka |color2 = aku |group1 = Akushi |debutsingle1 = TBA |days1 = |debutsingle = Taiyou to Himawari |agency = 2xWings |height = 6'0"ft / 183cm }} (九頭龍節子) is a Japanese singer under 2xWings as a 1st generation member of STARGAZER as well as a member of the sub-unit Akushi. She is known to be an English translator for the company. Biography Early Life Setsuko was born on June 6th, 1998 in Kyoto, Japan. She lived in Japan for 4 years before moving to Toronto, Canada, staying there until she was 14 years old. Throughout her educational career, she attended fine art schools. 2015 She took part in a 2xWings audition during the year of 2015 and successfully passed, becoming a founding member of STARGAZER. The group underwent training for the remaining months of 2015. 2016 On January 1st, 2016, STARGAZER was officially announced at Nippon Budokan, with their debut single Taiyou to Himawari. They were also stated to be the rival group of Uta Shoujo. She graduated high-school in March. She stated she will not be pursuing college in order to focus on her idol career. Due to their immense success, STARGAZER were invited to perform at Kōhaku Uta Gassen on December 31st, 2016, with Setsuko creating a special choreography for the performance. 2017 On January 1st, 2017, the sub-units between STARGAZER and Uta Shoujo were announced. Setsuko, along with Okuda Riho and Aikawa Mahiro formed the sub-unit Akushi. 2018 2019 Personal Life Family= Setsuko's mother is a retired Olympian gymnastics athlete. She has a younger sister. |-|Education= During STARGAZER's formation, Setsuko was a third year in highschool. A few months later, she graduated. She had decided not to pursue college to focus on her idol work. |-|Friendships= *'Ishimura Saki': Noted at one of Setsuko's closest, most dearest friend. They have known eachother since high-school. They often MC together during concerts and are known to be a variety duo as well. *'Kenshuusei': Setsuko has a soft spot for the trainees. She teaches lessons sometimes and enjoys helping them grow. |-|Name Meaning= Setsuko: 節子; Snow child. She was named this due to the fact that it was so hot during her birth that her parents wanted to name her the opposite of the weather. Kuzuryuu: 九頭龍; Nine-headed dragon. |-|Nicknames= Setsugogo: せつごご; A nickname given to her during STARGAZER's formation. Profile Stats= *'Stage Name': Kuzuryuu, Setsuko (九頭龍節子) *'Nickname': Setsugogo (せつごご) *'Birthdate': *'Birthplace': Kyoto, Japan *'Height': 183cm *'Blood Type': B *'2xWings Status': **2016-01-01: Uta Shoujo member *'Years in STARGAZER': 4 Years *'STARGAZER Color': **'Pastel Orange' (2016–present) *'Audition Song': "RYDEEN 〜Dance All Night〜" by E-girls *'2xWings Groups': **STARGAZER (2016–Present) **Akushi (2017-Present) |-|Q&A= *'Special Skills': Flexibility, bilingual *'Hobbies': Dancing, gymnastics, playing sports, choreographing *'Favorite Music Genre': Pop, EDM *'Favorite Sports': Soccer, baseball, basketball, track & field, all dance *'Favorite Foods': Curry rice, tonkatsu *'Favorite Drink': Anything from Starbucks *'Least Favorite Food': Hiyayakko *'Favorite Colors': Red, blue *'Motto': "Watashi wa anata o shinjimasu" (わたしはあなたを信じます; I believe in you) *'Favorite Word': Fuwafuwa (Fluffy) *'Favorite English Phrase': "Cheers I'll drink to that bro" *'Quality that she won’t lose to anyone': My energetic dancing *'Things that she wants to do in her life': To introduce harder choreography into the idol world *'Favorite Songs': "Pain is Beauty" by CHANMINA, "Into the World" by Kalafina, "Inside You" by milet, "Only Human" by Jonas Brothers *'Looks Up To': Sayuri, BananaLemon, WEDNESDAY CAMPANELLA, Red Velvet Discography Trivia * She is one of the tallest entertainers in 2xWINGS. * She makes choreographies for her sub-unit, Akushi. She also occasionally takes part in making choreographies for other groups, with mentoring from Sayuri. * She is known to have a classy, cute appearance, yet a contrasting personality and dance style. * She stated knows how to do parkour in an interview. * She has taken ballet, tap dancing, gymnastics, hip-hop, contemporary, and jazz dance classes throughout her life. * She has also mentioned that she has been on a couple of sports teams as well, including soccer, baseball, track, and basketball. * She's a big fan of Kpop groups LOOΠΔ and GFRIEND. Category:Blood Type B Category:STARGAZER Category:STARGAZER Member Category:Akushi Category:Akushi Member Category:June Births Category:People from Kyoto Category:1998 Births Category:Orange Member Color Category:Multiethnic Members